mitologiafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Hera
Hera (mit.grecka) ''- bogini małżeństw, zamężnych kobiet, wdów. Jest córką Kronosa i Rei oraz trzecią żoną Zeusa. Rankiem jeździ w swoim rydwanie zaprzężonym w pawie, a woźnicą jest skrzydlata bogini tęczy Iris. Była to bardzo potężna bogini. Rzymianie utożsamili ją z Junoną Historia Przeszłość Hera razem ze swoim rodzeństwem walczyła z tytanami podczas tytanomachii, po tym jak została zwrócona przez swojego ojca, który wcześniej ją połknął. Olimpijczycy pod wodzą Zeusa wygrali wojnę. Hera poślubiła króla niebios i została królową bogów z czołowym miejscem na Olimpie. Według tradycji Hera została wychowana przez Okeanosa i Tetydę. Wesele Hery i Zeusa miało odbyć się na wyspie Kreta. Złote jabłka były prezentem ślubnym Gai, a Herze spodobały się bardzo. ''Iliada mówi, że Zeus i Hera wesele mieli na wierzchołku góry we Frygii, według innych wersji wydarzenie miało się odbyć na Eubei. Właściwie w każdym greckim mieście odprawiano święta upamiętniające wesele Zeusa i Hery. Hera a kochanki Zeusa Alkmena Najbardziej znany jest mit o Heraklesie już kiedy Alkmena była w ciąży Hera próbowała uniemożliwić poród wiążąc nogi kobiecie, jednak odwiodła boginię od tego Galintas, służąca Alkmeny. Galintas została później za przeszkodzenie Herze zamieniona w łasicę. Krótko po narodzinach Heraklesa Zeus prawie przekonał Herę, żeby została niańką dziecka. Bogini wyjęła już pierś, aby nakarmić malca, ale zorientowała się kim jest dziecko. Mleko bogini dałoby Heraklesowi nieśmiertelności, Hera jednak z nienawiścią odtrąciła malucha, za to wylane na niebo mleko utworzyło Drogę Mleczną,a na ziemię- białe lilię. Hera wkrótce potem zesłała na Heraklesa parę węży, ten jednak jako niemowlak w łóżeczku udusił je małymi, a już bardzo silnymi rączkami. Także później Hera zesłała szał na Heraklesa, pod wpływem którego zabił swoją rodzinę oraz został zmuszony do wykonania dwunastu prac. W czasie wykonania tych ostatnich zadań Hera również mu bardzo przeszkadzała. Według niektórych wersji Hera pogodziła się z Heraklesem dopiero wtedy, kiedy ten uratował ją przez gwałtem ze strony Porfyriona w gigantomachii. Leto Hera zabroniła Leto urodzić Apollina i Artemidę i starała się w tym przeszkodzić. Posejdon zaoferował jednak Leto ochronę na wyspie Delos. Hera z zazdrości porwała swoją córkę, Ejlejtyję, boginię porodów, aby udaremnić wydanie na świat dzieci. Hera została jednak w końcu przekupiona pięknym naszyjnikiem i wypuściła córkę. Semele Kiedy Hera dowiedziała się, że Semele jest w ciąży podpuściła ją, aby sprawdziła czy Zeus rzeczywiście jest tym za kogo się podaje. Tak więc bóg objawił się jej w swojej nieśmiertelnej postaci niedostępnej dla zwykłej ludzi. Semele spłonęła, ale Zeusowi udało się odratować płód - Dionizosa, którego ukrył w swoim udzie. W innej wersji Dionizos był początkowo synem Zeusa i Persefony i nazywał się Zagreus. Hera w złości nasłała na niego tytanów, którzy go rozszarpali. Zeus uratował serce syna i wszczepił je do łona Semele przez co czasami Dionizosa nazywano "podwójnie narodzonym". Io Io była kochanką Zeusa, bóg w obronie przed zazdrosną żoną zamienił Io w krowę. Hera przejrzała ten plan i zamknęła Io w więzieniu, a na straży postawiła Argosa, stuokiego olbrzyma. Zeus nakazał zgładzić go Hermesowi, który zrobił to usypiając wszystkie pary oczu. Io uciekła i osiadła w Egipcie. Lamia Lamia to kolejna kobieta, która podobała się Zeusowi. Zazdrosna Hera zabiła dzieci Lamii. Ta oszalała i stała się demonem mordującym z rozpaczy dzieci innych kobiet. Mity * Hera ukarała Echo utratą głosu za to, że nimfa przeszkadzała jej swoim gadulstwem. Echo mogła od tej pory tylko powtarzać czyjeś dźwięki. * Pewnego razu Gerana, królowa Pigmejów przechwalała się, że jest piękniejsza od Hery. Ta zamieniła ją za zniewagę w żurawia. * Kydippe była poruszona miłością swoich synów Bitona i Kleobisa. Mężczyźni ci bowiem nie mieli wołów, a więc sami pociągnęli wóz z matką. Kydippe poprosiła o najlepszy prezent dla swoich synów, a Hera wysłała na nich śmierć. * Zeus i Hera pokłócili się kiedyś o to, która płeć przeżywa większą rozkosz podczas stosunku. Udali się więc do Tejrezjasza, który był kiedyś kobietą. Zeus twierdził, że kobieta ma więcej przyjemności, Hera odwrotnie. Tejrezjasz poparł Zeusa mówiąc, że mężczyzna przeżywa jeden z dziesiątych, a kobieta dziewięć z dziesiątych przyjemności. Hera za zarzucanie kłamu odebrała Tejrezjaszowi wzrok. Ponieważ Zeus nie mógł tego cofnąć, obdarzył Tejrezjasza darem wieszczenia. * Pewnego razu na weselu Peleusa i Tetydy, Eris rzuciła pomiędzy boginię Złote Jabłko z napisem "dla najpiękniejszej". Na przedmiot rzuciły się Afrodyta, Atena i Hera. Zdecydowali, że sędzią w tej sprawie będzie Parys. Mężczyzna nie wiedząc, na którą się zdecydować wybrał najbardziej sprzyjającą mu łapówkę. Hera oferowała władzę w całej Europie i Azji, Atena mądrość i chwała w bitwie, Afrodyta natomiast obiecała Helenę, najpiękniejszą kobietę świata. Parys wybrał to ostatnie, porwał Helenę i wywołał wojnę trojańską. * W czasie wojny trojańskiej Hera walczyła po stronie Greków. Zachęcała ona Diomedesa do ataku na Aresa. * Namiętnością do Hery zapłonął Iksjon, pierwszy człowiek, który zabił swojego krewnego, nad którym ulitował się Zeus. Kiedy jednak król bogów dowiedział się o jego miłości do Hery, stworzył jej podobiznę z chmury, z którą połączył się Iksjon. Zeus tylko na to czekał i przywiązał Iksjona do do wiecznie obracającego się koła. * Hera była opiekunką wyprawy Argonautów. Pomogła przeprawić im się przez Scyllę i Charybdę. Hera stała się opiekunką Jazona, od kiedy ten gdy zmierzał do Jolkos napotkał staruszkę, która poprosiła o przeniesienie na drugi brzeg rzeki. Jazon zrobił to bez wahania, nie wiedząc, że była to Hera sprawdzająca uczynność śmiertelnika. * W Tracji Zeus i Hera zamienili Balkana i Rodope w góry za ich pychę i zarozumiałość. Potomstwo Hery Mimo, że mąż miał mnóstwo kochanek, to Hera była przykładem wiernej żony. Nie miała nieślubnych dzieci, jedynie te zrodzone z Zeusem: Aresa, Enyo, Hebe, Ejlejtyję i Eris. Za syna Zeusa i Hery uznawany jest też Hefajstos, jednak nawet częściej podaje się wersje, że bóg kowal jest synem tylko Hery. Kult Hery Miejsca kultu Jedno z najważniejszych miejsc kultu Hery było Samos, mityczne miejsce narodzenia Hery. Znajdował się tam Herajon z VI w. p.n.e., który był kiedyś czterokrotnie większy od ateńskiego Parteonu. Dzisiaj została z niego tylko jedna kolumna i kilka posągów. W Samos kult Hery istniał już w VIII w. p.n.e. wraz z powstaniem pierwszego Herajonu. Sanktuarium w Samos przyciągało pielgrzymów nie tylko greckich, ale też armeńskich, asyryjskich, babilońskich czy egipskich, o czym świadczą znalezione figurki. Równie wczesne było sanktuarium w Argos, kolejnym bardzo ważnym miejscu kultu Hery. Inną ważną świątynią była Olimpia, Korynt, Mykeny, Paestum. W Argos i Mykenach odbywały się święta o nazwie Heraia na cześć Hery, na Eubei odprawiano co sześćdziesiąt lat Wielkie Dedalia. Symbole Hery Atrybuty Hery to: paw oraz owoc granatu Galeria Świątynie Olympia - Hera Temple.jpg|Świątynia Hery w Olimpii Argos Heraion Plain.jpg|Pozostałości Herajonu w Argos Heraion of Samos.jpg|Herajon w Samos Agrigent BW 2012-10-07 12-28-23.jpg|Świątynia Hery w Agrigento na Sycylii Delos Heraion 03.jpg|Herajon na wyspie Delos Sicily Selinunte Temple E (Hera).JPG|Świątynia Hery w Selinunte, Sycylia Perchora-6.jpg|Pozostałości Herajonu w Perachorze Hera temple I - Paestum - Poseidonia - July 13th 2013 - 01.jpg|Świątynia Hery w Paestum (Posejdonii), dzisiaj we Włoszech Pergamon Tempel der Hera.JPG|Pozostałości świątyni w Pergamonie, dzisiaj Turcja Capo Colonna.png|Pozostałości sanktuarium w Capo Colonna, na cyplu Zatoki Tarenckiej, Włochy 20140418 corfu140.JPG|Pozostałości świątyni Hery na wyspie Korfu Datei Tavole-palatine.jpg|Świątynia Hery w Metaponto, dzisiaj południowe Włochy Galeria Grafiki Hera by Sorrow xyde.jpg Hera.png Hera.jpeg Hera.jpg Hera GP.png Rzeźba Hera Staatliche Antikensammlungen 2685.jpg|Hera na wazie greckiej, Staatliche Antikensammlungen w Monachium Hera Campana Louvre Ma2283.jpg|Hera, II w. n.e., Luwr Hera Farnese MAN Napoli Inv6027.jpg|Rzymska kopia z I w. n.e. greckiego oryginału z IV w. p.n.e., Muzeum Archeologiczne w Naples Hera Altemps Inv8600.jpg|Popiersie Hery, rzymska kopia greckiego oryginału z V w.p.n.e., Muzeum Narodowe w Rzymie Hera Musei Capitolini MC1868.jpg|Hera, Muzea Kapitolińskie Wazy Hera Prometheus Cdm Paris 542.jpg|Hera i Prometeusz, 480/90 p.n.e., Cabinet des Médailles w Paryżu Kategoria:Bogowie greccy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Boginie Kategoria:Mitologia grecka